Childhood promise
by Roxy Shine Star
Summary: apakah kita akan bertemu lagi? apakah kamu akan menepati janjimu? apakah kita bisa bersama lagi? RnR Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai hai :D**

**Ada yang masih ingat dengan saya? Hah? Readers udah lupa yah? Yaudah deh nggak apa-apa ;w;**

**Kita kenalan lagi yuk :D**

**Kalian bias panggil saya Roxy-chan :D**

**Saya belum bias banget yang namanya nulis fanfic jadi maaf kalo ada kekurangan *bow***

**Bagi kalian yang masih ingat dengan saya kalian ingat fanfic saya yang judulnya "Forgotten Promise" ? nah di fanfic itu ceritanya ngawur semua ;w;**

**Makanya sekarang saya mau memperbarui alur ceritanya :D**

**Selamat menikmati ya jangan lupa R n R ya :D**

**Childhood Promise**

**Chapter 1**

"_aku janji kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji!"_

Oxoxoxoxo

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya sejak saat aku berpisah denganya. Ya sahabat semasa kecilku dulu. Aku tidak begitu ingat wajahnya maupun namanya, aku hanya ingat nama panggilannya, Roxas. Ya itu panggilannya.

"sudah sepuluh tahun…." Desisku.

"Nami-chan"

"ya, ada apa?" aku memutar tubuhku untuk melihat orang yang memanggilku.

"Nami, kau jadi tidak menemaniku ke supermarket?" Tanya gadis yang berambut merah dihadapanku.

"tentu saja Kairi-san" jawabku.

Ya dia Kairi, sahabatku. Meski umur kami sama tapi tetap saja sifatnya lebih dewasa. Bagiku Kairi seperti seorang kakak.

Aku dan Kairi berangkat menuju supermarket. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju supermarket sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik. Kami berdua hanya berbincang-bincang hal-hal yang tidak penting.

XoXoXoXoX

Akhirnya kami tiba di supermarket disana kami langsung berpencar untuk mempercepat kegiatan belanja kami. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan semua yang ada di daftar belanja Kairi mengizinkanku untuk membeli perlengkapan melukisku. Aku segera memilih alat-alat yang ku butuhkan dan setelah itu berlari menuju kasir untuk menyusul Kairi.

Di saat hendak membayar barang belanjaan kami tiba-tiba Kairi berteriak kea rah salah satu majalah yang ia lihat. Di segera mengambil majalah tersebut dan membayarnya. Setelah ku perhatikan cover majalah tersebut adalah "the Strife twins" foto model yang sedang booming musim ini. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari kedua foto model tersebut.

"kenapa kau sangat menyukai mereka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"ya ampun Nami-chan, mereka ini sangat popular dan keren! Semua orang pasti suka sama mereka!" jawab Kairi.

"semua orang kecuali aku" timpalku.

Kami berdua berjalan pulang.

XoXoXoXoX

Sesudah sampai di rumah aku langsung pergi keluar lagi. Entah kenapa kakiku membawaku menuju took es krim yang lumayan terkenal di Twiligh Town ini. Saat melihat-lihat es krim mana yang enak di beli, aku sangat tertarik ketika melihat es krim yang bernama "sea-salt icecream". Aku langsung membelinya.

Saatku coba ternyata rasanya…

"ASINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" teriakku.

Teriakkanku ternyata menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku malu.

"baru pertama kali makan?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatiku.

"ahh, iya.." jawabku pelan.

"perkenalkan namaku Roxas, nona"

**DHEG**

**===============================TBC============================================**

**Gimana? Masih abal yah?**

**Aduh maaf kalo kependekan ;w;**

**Ini masih pembukaan soalnya (?)**

**Reviewnya yah :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahahahaha kembali lagi sama saya Roxy chan :D**

**Apa kabar readers? Baik kah? Syukurlah kalau begitu :D**

**Walaupun fic ini dapat flame dar seseorang yang nggak di kenal Roxy-chan nggak akan nyerah karena satu flame-an doing ~~~**

**Oke Roxy-chan mau balah review dulu nih :D**

**Metha94:**

**Hyaaaa~~~ lama tak jumpa kak Claire-san ;w; daku kangen sangat sama anda /plak**

**Maaf saya jarang aktif di FF lagi sibuk sama kerjaan sekolah dan DeviantART nih ;w;**

**Iya bener! In versi baru dari forgotten promise yang abal itu ;w;**

**Makasih banyak pujiannya ;w;**

**KuroMaki RoXora : **

**halo Maki-san lama nggak ketemu :D **

**Iya fic baru updatan dari forgottrn promise ;w;**

**Iya dong harus RoxasNami /plak**

**Bego:**

**Wah wah Flamer pertama saya nih |D**

**Wahahaha saya tau saya mengabaikan huruf-huruf capital saya =w=**

**Kalo anda berkenan ajarin saya menulis fanfic yang bener kalau boleh saya mau lihat fanfic bikinan anda |D**

**Oke deh kita menuju chapter baru~~~**

**Roxas tolong disclaimernya~~ :la:**

**Roxas: lha kok saya? Yasudahlah…. Kingdom Heart bukan punya Roxy-chan… **

**Chapter 2**

**Childhood Promise**

oxoxoxoxo

"Perkenalkan nama saya Roxas, nona"

DHEG

"Ro-roxas?" aku mengulangi namanya.

"Iya, nona sendiri siapa?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Namine, Namine Lockhart" jawabku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu nona Namine" ujarnya.

"Iya.." desisku.

_Teroret.. teroret… teroret…_

"Ah, bisa nona tunggu sebentar" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan HP dari sakunya.

Aku hanya dapat memandangi pria tersebut sambil bertanya-tanya apakah dia adalah Roxas yang selama ini aku cari atau bukan. Aku terus menunggunya sampai akhirnya ia selesai denga HPnya.

"Maafkan aku nona, tapi aku harus segera pulang, aku sedang ada urusan" ujarnya sambil membungkuk dan segera lari.

"Hey! Tung-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku orang itu sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya di rumah ternyata Kairi sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin ia sedang di luar bersama teman-temanya.

Aku yang merasa pusing memutuskan untuk tiduran di sofa karena aku merasa sangat malas untuk ke kamarku yang berada di lantai atas. Tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur.

**Normal POV**

**Setting : Namine's Dream**

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan seorang anak laki-laki yang juga berambut pirang sedang bermain bersama di taman. Terlihat juga kedua orang tua mereka sedang berbincang-bincang bersama. Tak lama kemudian datanglah tiga orang anak lainnya. Mereka ikut bermain bersama kedua anak berambut pirang itu.

Saat mereka sedang asyik bermain, salah seorang dari mereka terjatuh dan menangis. Yang terjatuh itu adalah si gadis kecil berambut pirang. Keempat temannya langsung menghampirinya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Nami?"Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan Namine?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut merah.

Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang dapat membuat Namine, si gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti menangis. Hingga si anak laki-laki berambut pirang menghampirinya.

"Namine, jangan nangis lagi yah? Loxas ada dicini kok" ujar anak laki-laki itu sambil mencium kening Namine.

Dengan sekejap Namine berhenti menangis. Hal itu cukup membuat para orang tua yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri anak-anak itu ketika mendengar tangisan Namine.

"Roxas, kamu yang membuat Namine berhenti menangis?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu berambut coklat.

"iya mah, Loxas nggak suka ada anak pelempuan yang nangis" jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum.

"wah, Aerith anakmu ini pintar sekali ya" puji seorang ibu-ibu berambut hitam.

"hahaha, Roxas hanya melindungi Namine saja" ujar Aerith.

**BRUK**

**Namine POV**

**Setting: back to reality**

Aku terjatuh dari atas sofa yang empuk ke lantai yang keras. Aku baru saja bermimpi tentang masa kecilku yang mungkin sudah terhapus dari memoriku tapi kini aku mengingatnya kembali. Aku bangun dari lantai dan berjalan menuju dapur, menemukan majalah yang baru dibeli Kairi tadi. Aku mengambil majalah itu dan membacanya. Saat membuka halaman pertama, aku cukup terkejut.

"Roxas Strife, foto model super popular di Twilight Town" ujarku sambil membaca informasi yang ada di majalah tersebut.

"TUNGGU DULU? INI KAN ORANG YANG TADI?" teriakku.

Aku segera mengucek mataku, tetapi orang yang ku lihat di majalah ini memang orang yang tadi yang ku temui di kedai es krim.

"ternyata dia adalah salah satu dari foto model terkenal dengan julukan Strife Twin itu.." gumamku.

Tak ku sangka aku akan bertemu dengan orang sepeti itu di kedai es krim.

**-Skip time-**

Pagi ini saatnya pergi ke sekolah. Aku bersekolah di Twilight High bersama Kairi. Kali ini aku bangun terlalu pagi di karenakan alarm Kairi yang terlalu keras itu. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga beruntung tidak harus mendengarkan Kairi yang berteriak-teriak saat membangunkanku. Setelah sarapan kami langsung berangkat ke sekolah.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah. Saat itu kami sampai di kelas bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan para murid sudah berada di dalam kelas masing-masing. Saat itu juga seorang guru masuk ke kelas kami dengan dua orang murid yang tak kami kenal.

"nah anak-anak, kalian semua pasti sudah mengenal mereka kan? Mereka adalah the Strife twin" jelas bu Larxene.

Tanpa aba-aba banyak anak-anak perempuan di kelas yang berteriak-teriak termasuk Kairi. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah, kenapa mereka tidak masuk ke kelas khusu saja? Dan kenapa malah masuk ke kelas umum.

"nah kalian, walau pun kalian ini foto model bertingkah lah seperti anak biasa, jangan gunakan ke populeran kalian di sekolah ini mengerti?" ujar bu Larxene.

"baik bu" ujar keduanya.

"baik silahkan pilih tempat duduk kalian" ujar bu Larxene lagi.

Yang ku perhatikan adalah salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang berjalan ke dekatku dan menarik bangku di sebelahku.

"bolehkah aku duduk di sini Namine?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat seisi kelas diam. Aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran mereka mengatakan _'kenapa orang popular seperti mereka bisa mengenal anak pendiam sepertiku'_.

"Namine? Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" ia mengulangi pertanyaanya.

Aku melihat seisi kelas, daku mendapat tatapan tajam dari beberapa anak perempuan di kelasku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"apakah kamu yakin ingin duduk di sebelahku?" aku malah melontarkan pertanyaan tak berguna.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, asalkan kamu betah saja" ujarku

**TBC**

**Haish akhirnya selesai juga chappie kedua ini ;w;**

**Maafkan saya kalau ceritanya jelek, saya lagi kehabisan ide nih ;w;**

**Kalo ada saran cerita bisa PM saya ato review fic ini :D**

**Silahkan kritikan yang pedas ya :D**

**RnR :D**


End file.
